


Stolen Face

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Locked up Bonnie, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad Reader, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they had scrapped him away, stolen his face, and completely forgotten him, you would always be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Face

You were always with him in the storage room. Sitting next to him while holding his large furry hand. His face was gone yet he would still turn his head to look at you with two gleaming red eyes. After all this time you'd return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria without a glance at the new animatronics. You'd go straight to the back room where Bonnie was and stay there until the end of the day where you were forced to go home. You refused to acknowledge the updated versions; the 'toys' as they were referred to. Freddy and Chica hadn't ended up like Bonnie, they were merely remodeled while Bonnie was completely scrapped away and forgotten. It made you want to cry for your precious rabbit. They took his face and his dignity. Freddy had tried to console you but you refused any words from his back stabbing mouth. You just wanted to be alone with your Bonnie.  
"I have nothing to offer you anymore (y/n). Why do you still stay with me?" his voice rumbles, coming from the black void of his empty face.  
The corners of your mouth turn up in a sad smile. "You should know by now Bonnie."

*

Toy Bonnie did not like the attention you still gave that washed up robot. Numerous times he'd try and get your attention. Always talking sweetly to you with a large smile only to have it returned with a bitter scowl.  
"Leave her be BonBon." Chica had told him one day after he was once again spurned by you. Hurt evident on his painted face.  
Why did you hate him so much? Everyone else thought he was cute. All the kids would run to him eagerly saying how much better he was than the old Bonnie. Could it be that that old hunk of junk told you of his cruel treatment? How after you left BonBon would visit the faceless animatronic and taunt him with that same sweet voice he used with you only to have is escalate and turn it sour with venom. No, that couldn't be it. Even now Toy Bonnie was positive that the two of you were just sitting in silence in that dark storage room.  
Your coldness bothered him; made him agitated.   
BonBon glanced at the door of the storage room for a moment while the kids were busy with Chica. His smile twitched with the strain to keep up the charade; his green eyes narrowing with thought.

 

You tried opening the door and frowned. It was never locked.  
"Bonnie?" you called. "Bonnie the door is locked. Can you let me in from the other side?"  
There was no answer from inside. That worried you a bit. You tried again in opening the door; calling his name with a little more urgency. You didn't want to make a scene. A kid could hear your cries and probably report you to an adult.  
"Darlin'? Is that you?" BonBon peaked his head ino the hallway that lead to the storage room as well as branching off to the bathrooms.  
For some reason BonBon's bright green eyes always made you uneasy. Your grip on the handle tightens.  
"The door is locked."  
He's getting closer to you and your heart starts to spazztically ram against your sternum.  
"Ah yes. Management was concerned that children would wander into the room and see it."   
"It?" You knew already that he was referring to your Bonnie. Not quite liking the way he spoke of Bonnie you turn to him. Hating what they've done to your precious Bonnie's face.  
Sensing your hostility Toy Bonnie back tracked. "I mean... Bonnie." He still keeps his smile as he tries to steer you away from the door.  
You pull away from the blue bunny and stand your ground. "I want to see Bonnie."  
"Why on earth do you want to do that darlin'? He's just a pile of-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence." you shoot him a glare.  
He tilts his head, eyes unblinking. "Why don't you like me (y/n)?"  
"You should know by now." You sat down in front of the storage door. "It's because I love him."  
BonBon didn't know what else to say as you spoke softly to Bonnie from outside the door. Gently tapping your fingers against the hard surface of what sepereated you from him. Words of comfort left your lips. You would keep Bonnie company no matter what. You would not let him suffer in the dark alone.  
Deflated, BonBon left you and went back to the others in the Party Room. He never stood a chance to begin with. Bonnie had claim to your heart since the very beginning.


End file.
